1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw machine, and more particularly to a saw machine having two or more saw blades driven by different driving motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical saw machines comprise a single saw blade for cutting work pieces. Normally, after the work pieces are cut by the saw blade, a coarse side edge will be formed on the work pieces and may hurt the workers and/or the users inadvertently.
In order to prevent the coarse side edges of the work pieces from hurting the workers or the users, the coarse side edges of the work pieces may have to be ground by the other sander or grinding machines.
Accordingly, for some of the other typical saw machines may provide an additional sander or grinding machine or tool member beside the saw blade, for allowing the workers to easily grind the coarse side edges of the work pieces with the additional sander or grinding machine or tool member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,025 to Richards discloses one of the typical saw machines having an additional sander or grinding machine or tool member provided and disposed beside the saw blade, for grinding purposes.
However, after the cutting operations by the saw blades, the work pieces should further be removed from the cutting or saw machine, and to be engaged with the sander or grinding machine or tool member for grinding purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saw machines.